Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may have voltages applied to one or more electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light transmitted by the LCD.
The liquid crystal display may be slim, but may have poor side visibility relative to a front visibility. To overcome the visibility problem and provide a wide viewing angle, various types of liquid crystal alignments and driving methods are being developed. In order to implement the wide viewing angle, a liquid crystal display in which a second electrode and a first electrode are formed on a single substrate has received attention.
In the case of the liquid crystal display having the above-mentioned form, at least one of the two field generating electrodes (e.g., the second electrode and the first electrode) may have a plurality of cutouts and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of cutouts.
When the two field generating electrodes are formed on a single display panel, different photomasks are required to form each of the field generating electrodes, such that the manufacturing cost of the thin film transistor array panel is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.